


i wanna savor, save it for later...

by katyfaise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren’t many moments that Gaby truly treasured, but resting in a hotel room with a bath big enough that she could swim laps in was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna savor, save it for later...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearxalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/gifts).



> Happy birthday, love! I hope this makes you smile at least once (and maybe when I'm feeling more up to it you'll get a smutty version because everyone deserves smutfic for their birthday).

Her fingers broke the surface of the water, brushing through the bubbles that were floating on top and her heart felt full for a moment. There weren’t many moments that Gaby truly treasured, but resting in a hotel room with a bath big enough that she could swim laps in was one of them. She’d never gotten this sort of decadence growing up behind the wall and while she still considered herself a woman of meager means, despite her growing (rather expensive) wardrobe and pieces of jewelry, she had her vices. 

It just so happened that soaking away the day’s work was the best vice she had.

She’d returned to the hotel far before Illya and Napoleon, no worry lingering in her mind. The two of them had everything completely under control, she was sure of it. Besides, if she continued keeping them in her mind then she wouldn’t be able to relax and soak and tend to the beating her body had taken through the day. Various scratches and bruises marked her skin, a result of being thrown from a moving vehicle earlier in the day. It hadn’t been too painful - she remembered to tuck and roll and luckily it had been into a rather lush field in the Scottish countryside - but she’d still had to make her way back to the hotel on a twisted ankle and through the woods. 

Needless to say, it wasn’t the nicest day she’d had by a long shot.

But now, as the smell of rose and gardenia filled the bathroom, she could feel the tension releasing from her shoulders almost automatically. She stood and peeled the clothes from the day off of her body and immediately lowered herself down into the hot water. Gaby sighed with relief and leaned back, resting her head against the porcelain rim with closed eyes as she tried to forget how she’d been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She’d barely spent any time relaxing when she heard the commotion in the main room of the suite, audible all the way back in the bathroom. 

“…might not even be here! She could have been captured on the way back!”

“Calm down, Peril. Our Gaby is perfectly capable of getting back to the hotel on her own.”

“You should not have thrown her out of the car.”

“It was the least dangerous option at the time…”

“You are the worst…”

Gaby opened and eye and groaned, her peace ruined by the two men already arguing elsewhere. She thought that the two of them being alone would mean they’d get it out of their system and come back to her in peace. Clearly, she wasn’t lucky.

“I’m back here,” she called out lazily, and she could almost hear the knowing smirk that Napoleon had to have given Illya. When she turned her head toward the doorway, Napoleon was there looking no worse for the wear. Illya hovered behind him, his eyes clearly worried about her state. “I made it back alright,” Gaby added, more for his benefit than anything else.

“I knew you would,” Napoleon said, glancing back over his shoulder to smirk at Illya. Gaby’s eyes fell on him as he took a step forward, pulling his shirt over his body. 

“Wait.. what are you doing?” she asked, as he undressed in front of her. There was no answer as he easily lowered himself into the opposite side of the tub, pushing Gaby’s legs up a bit. The bath was perfectly sized for her, but with someone Napoleon’s size taking up a good portion of it, it reduced drastically. Gaby glared at him, trying to ignore the happy smile that graced his face. “I’m bathing,” Gaby said bluntly, raising a brow.

“Yes. And I’m joining you,” Napoleon simply responded, reaching behind her head for a bottle of bath oil that he could sniff. 

Gaby glanced over toward Illya, her eyes pleading for some sort of support but he simply shrugged and walked closer to them. He sat down on the edge of the tub and gently ran his thumb along a light scratch on her cheek.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice low and solemn, the worry that he felt for her clearly getting the best of him. 

Gaby let him turn her head toward him and she smiled, nodding gently. “I’m fine. Really, Illya. I’ve been through more than a few bumps and scratches before,” she reassured, staring up at him with soft eyes. When he leaned over to kiss her, Gaby lifted herself, catching his lips with her own. She moved to shift to her knees and wrap her arms around his neck, but as she did so, she slid, her legs getting caught along with Napoleon’s in the water. The sudden motion shook Illya and he fell back into the middle of the tub, sloshing the water over the edge. 

Napoleon let out a loud laugh while Illya tried and failed to push himself out of the tub. Gaby scooted up toward the opposite end, hugging her legs against her chest as she tried herself not to laugh. Unfortunately, Napoleon’s laughs were contagious and she failed, although she hid her face against her knees - not wanting to upset Illya about his current predicament. 

“I’m… truly sorry,” she apologized through a concealed snort of laughter. 

“I’m not,” Napoleon said loudly, splashing some more water further onto Illya. 

Gaby reached up, pulling the hat from Illya’s head. Quickly she dipped it into the water and then placed it back on Illya’s head, laughing even louder when he crossed his arms and sank deeper into the tub, his long legs slung over the side. 

“It’s not the worst company you could have,” Gaby noted, and when Illya cracked a smile at the corner of his mouth, she caught Napoleon’s eyes across him and returned his own soft smile. 

Her relaxation had definitely been ruined, but like she’d told Illya, it wasn’t by the worst of company.


End file.
